rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Elrina Lansing
Elrina Lansing-Del'Vair is the daughter of Aaron and Morgan Lansing and the spouse of Ormond Del'Vair. She has lived in Varrock all her life and after Aaron retired from the crown, accepted the title of Queen of Misthalin. She currently resides in Varrock and is played by the user Big Mack. Appearance Elrina is smaller than average, standing at a height of 5'5. She has a naturally smaller frame and generally looks up when speaking to someone. Despite her smaller size, Elrina strives to be just as capable as those who are normal and larger sized. As a result of much excercize and eating well, Elrina is at the peak of her physical condition and appears slightly muscular if her shoulders, legs or abdomen are exposed. Perhaps the two most distinct features are her hair and eyes. Elrina's pride and joy is in her bright red hair that is almost always worn down under her crown and reaches to her upper back. However, on exceptionally special occations, Elrina will usually style her hair in a half up half down sort of way. The only time she neglects her hair is when she is incredibly happy or distressed. Sometimes obscured by her hair, Elrina's bright green eyes peek from within. Usualy they are big and wide, yet warm as well while still retaining some of the innocence from her recently abandonded youth. Anger will cause Elrina to squint and the pleasant look emitted from her gaze will quickly become cold. Personality In her youth, Elrina was a bubbly, happy child that was just brimming with happiness and benevolence who just wanted to make the world a better place for everyone. Though as the years passed, Elrina slowly became less naive and began to see the world in a different light. The final straw which caused her to fully set her sights on the real world was her coronation. Despite retaining some of her childlike tendencies of being happy and bubbly, as well as trying to help as many people as she can, she's taken on more somber and stoic aspects that she realized a leader of a country must have. It may break her heart, but she is always willing to do what she thinks is best for Misthalin and will always stand by her convictions, friends and allies. She is slow to anger, yet once she has reached that point, she will sharply speak her mind or take action. She believes herself to be no better than any individual and prefers to be called by her name. Traddition and loyalty are two of her most prized ideals. Relationships Due to the utterly excessive amount of peope Elrina is related to, this section will be edited over time. Parents *Father: Aaron Lansing *Mother: Morgan Lansing *Grandmother: Elminy Rovin *Grandfather: Vectis Vekon Siblings *Brother: Aldwyn Guthan Lansing *Sister: Lumina Serena Lansing Aunts, Uncles and Cousins *Cousin: Caius Elysian Spouse *Ormond Del'Vair (Deceased) Children *None Abilities Magic Combat Magic: '''Elrina is adept in nearly ever spell in the standard spellbook, however she is particularly fond of water and fire magic. Elrina has also learned ice magic from her father and enjoys using it alongside of water magic. '''Crystal Singing: '''For several years, Elrina has been learning the art of Crystal Singing, shaping elven crystal by singing in a tone that cannot be heard by humans, from Caidwyn Lansing as a gift. Melee '''Swordplay: Elrina has practiced swordplay with short and longswords with her father since she was able to hold a wooden blade and enjoys it from time to time. However, Elrina is much more interested in magic and archery. Ranged Archery: Having a passion for bows, Elrina has always enjoyed the feel of loosing an arrow and the sound of hitting the target. She is quite passionate about bows and one day dreams of becoming a member of the Ranging Guild. If stressed, or restless, Elrina is often found on the roof of the palace firing arrows at a creative array of targets. Weapons 'Crystal Bow: '''On her 16th birthday, Caidwyn Lansing gifted Elrina her bow which she sang herself. The bow is made of solid crystal and requires no arrows to fire. When the string is a pulled back, a magic arrow is knocked and becomes physical. Elrina is very skilled with the bow and is her favorite weapon and recreational tool. If stressed, or restless, Elrina is often found on the roof of the palace firing arrows at a creative array of targets. History Early Life and Childhood Of Noble Birth The first breaths of a child that had the hair of her mother and the facial formation of her father rang out through the noble House Lansing. Born to Aaron and Morgan Lansing was a babe whom they named Elrina. Elrina was like any child of noble birth; She was well fed, she played, laughed, cried, made mistakes, fell, returned to her feet and laughed some more. Though most importantly, she ''grew. ''Elrina grew from an infant to a toddler, as most do. She grew from a toddler to a child. She grew in strength and intelligence as she explored Varrock eagerly. Finally she reached her tenth year. In that tenth year, one single event would go on to change the course of her life. The hopes and dreams she and her parents had would be replaced with new ones. Though would this single event lead Elrina to a happy life? Or would it do the opposite? One Single Event Bells rang out. Trumpets sounded and soldiers marched. Some people laughed. Some wept. Other stood with a stoic expression on their faces. Elrina cheered as loud as her lungs could muster atop the shoulders of her Uncle Caden, a man who would later be known to her and the world as the Hand of the King. "Calm down, El', you're going to blow my ears out and coronation hasn't even started yet." The two were walking from Caden's forge to the palace where a crowd had begun to assemble. Even as the man spoke, he couldn't suppress a smile at Elrina's eagerness. "Though I guess it's not every day you see your idiot of a father have a crown get put on his head," Caden teased and reached his hand up to poke Elrina's side, causing a giggle to escape her lips. As the crown was placed upon Aaron's head, Elrina's view was obscured. She wriggled around atop her uncle's shoulders, almost causing him to topple over and fall onto a nearby man who gave an unamused grunt before shuffling a few feeet away from the leaning tower of Lansing. "I can't seeeeeee...!" Elrina whined urgently toward Caden who had lofted his arms up to hold her still. "We're gonna fall down and hit someone. Hang on," Caden spoke reassuringly and took a few steps to the right just in time to allow them both to see a clear view of her father, Aaron Lansing, with the crown atop his head and the Head Justice grinning to his right atop the stairs. "All hail King Aaron Lansing!" The Justice shouted and began to applaud. The sound of hand meeting hand filled the courtyard as the people joined the Justice. Without hesitation Elrina shouted, whooped and clapped with them, making Caden's job of balancing her atop his shoulders while clapping at the same time no mere feat. After the applause had died down, Caden allowed Elrina to climb down from his shoulders and she ran straight for her father. She proceeded to wrap her arms around his torso and pull him into a hug while she spoke quickly and excitedly, "You did great." With a chuckle he lofted her onto his own shoulders and addressed the crowd. Changes Instead of hiding in her usual spot under the stairs, Elrina now crouched behind the large wooden door that led to the interior of the palace. Looking back over her shoulder to the mostly deserted courtyard, Elrina held in her hand a small handful of pebble like objects which she had quickly snatched from a passing wizard's mess of a fallen bag. The stones interested her because they were something she had never seen before. They were a whole new world along with the palace's kitchens, guards, roof and bedrooms which kept Elrina occupied for quite some time. At night, the palace was even more different than it was in the day. Needless to say, the exploration phase of Elrina's life led to many suits of armour crashing loudly to the floor. Now with the palace having been explored, Elrina found something new to explore behind that door: Magic. Trying as hard as she could, the combination of runes she held simply just seemed to be unresponsive. After about half an hour of trying attempting magic, Elrina just gave up, breathing heavily behind that wooden door. Not a moment later, her father Aaron came through the door with a pouch looking for her. Upon seeing her on the ground he rose a brow and chuckled before he spoke. "What are you doing down there, El'? I've got something for you as well." Elrina quickly stood upon seeing her father and hid the runes in her hand behind her back. "What is it?" She asked suspiciously, seeming not to have learned the definition of nonchalance. "Open it and find out," Aaron replied with a grin as he handed over the pouch which the young girl prompty opened to find a large number of runes within. She gasped in surprise and dropped the earth and water runes she had taken from the wizard's satchel, prompting another chuckle from Aaron. "I think you'll have better luck with those." Elrina took a handful of the pebbles in her right hand and concentrated hard, as were her father's instructions. The runes melted in her palm and a small ball of fire appeared in her hand just as Morgan, her mother came into view. "Look, mommy!" Elrina cried as she held her palm out eagerly. Morgan smiled and said, "That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" The three were drawn into a group hug after Elrina had extinguished the fire and was given permission to practice her magic on the roof with supervision. A few days later, Caden, having promised to give Elrina a full tour of her workshop and craft her a special pair of shoes he called 'Heelies,' found Elrina once again in the courtyard. The two then set out for the nearby workshop and toured it. They had small talk while Caden crafted the shoes with wheels in the heel. After the shoes were made, the duo returned to the palace to practice walking around on them. That What Once Was Held Dear After several months of practicing magic, Elrina had grown rather fond of it. She often teased her cousin Caius, who was a sickly young boy just slightly younger than her. On one such occasion, he sat upon the steps of the courtyard reading a sarcastically titled book regarding the life of an undead traitor to Misthalin. With a giggle, Elrina drew runes into her hand and pushed the book back and forth before zooming it back towards her hand with a giggle. "What are you reading, Caius?" She asked jokingly. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Elrina. "Nothing all that interesting. But come on, let's go do something!" Caius's eye glinted with mischievous intent and quickly strode past Elrina and up the stairs. "Where are we going?" Elrina asked after a laugh and a short walk. "You'll see," He answered as he lead her up several flights of stairs and through different hallways. They avoided the patrolling guards as best they could and found themselves in Caden's room. Reaching into a cabinet, Caius took a bladed staff and rope from within before nodding his head towards the stairs that continued up to the roof in the corner of the room. "Come on!" He scarcely waited for Elrina before ascending to the roof. Once there, he tied the rope to the edge of one of the battlements and placed the staff onto his back before taking a deep breath. "Are you sure you can manage that?" Elrina asked in concern. After another deep breath, Caius nodded, eyes set and determined and he took hold of the rope. Progress of getting down the wall was slow, though neither complained, even as Caius's arms began to shake and wobble unsteadily from the effort. After several minutes, the two children touched the ground, causing them both to laugh in relief. Solace would only be short lived, however as Caius suddenly went rigid and became sick. "Caius? Are you okay?" Elrina asked in a concerned voice while giving an uneasy glance back to the castle. "Dellus....I need Dellus....medicine..." Caius managed to gasp out. Elrina nodded and ran as fast as she could to the courtyard to enter the palace and find Dellus, Caius's caretaker. The large man of stone was not in his room, but the medicine was. Elrina quickly took a vial of the substance and returned to Caius where she poured the contents into his mouth. His sickness quickly subsided and he shuddered in its aftermath. With Elrina's help, however, the two managed to get back into the castle unseen. Elrina laid Caius down in his room and took Caden's staff back to his office where she stored it in its original place. Five years past after this incident. At that time, her father Aaron was speaking on the roof with a close friend named Caidwyn. A flaming arrow struck the ground between them and a fifteen year old Elrina Lansing came running over. "It stayed intact? Yes!" She punched the air and smiled at the two before a proper introduction was made between herself and the older elven woman who gave Aaron a glance. "You should probably tell her..." She spoke quietly to Aaron to which he nodded. Caidwyn proceeded over to the practice dummies out of human earshot and pretended to punch the dummy. In reality she could hear the entire conversation that followed as Aaron lead Elrina aside. "Your mother and I.... aren't together any more," he said carefully. "I don't understand," Elrina replied, "Did she leave for a trip somewhere?" "No, when I say we're not together any more, I mean...we're not together'' any more and she's gone," Aaron stated sadly and watched as the 15 year old girl's face fell almost as quickly as the tears did from her bright green eyes and sobs came from her throat. "But...why would she leave without even saying goodbye?" Elrina managed to squeeze out between her sobbing. Aaron drew her in a close embrace and stated, "I don't know." He held her as she sobbed at the realization that she might never see her mother again. This was a sad and unfortunate truth which would change the girl's world forever. After her sobbing had finished, Caidwyn gave Elrina her own crystal bow and promised to begin teaching her crystal singing so as to take her mind of the reality that her mother would be gone for many years. The Crowned Princess The Fight Afterward Leads to Instill the One Trait Needed to be Queen Trivia *Elrina's favorite color is purple. *With shoes crafted by Caden, Elrina gets around in style. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Modern Magic user Category:Good Category:Misthalin Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Crossbreeds Category:Lawful Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Rangers